Gremory's Twin
by fanfic31
Summary: This is the story of me basically falling asleep as a human before becoming a new-born devil when I woke up as one of the member's twin! Stay with me and I shall tell you this incredible tale of me as a baby all the way to my teens and gaining my peerage. Disclaimer: This story is of inspiration of CrappyWriter222's Second Gremory. Thank you for your awesome story!
1. I'm in DXD!

**Hi guys! This is fanfic31 with a new fan fiction called Gremory's Twin. I basically got this inspiration from Second Gremory written by CrappyWriter222. Thanks CrappyWriter222!**

Hey fellow readers! Do you have a wild imagination? No I don't mean anything like a random lion chimera biting your head off while you're running around like a headless chicken nor you being a freaking zombie walking around with your other zombie friends while some of them getting shot with laser guns while you just don't give shit. Yeah, I know. I have a bad imagination but so what? Right now, I'm in the strangest situation anyone could think of. But before that, I'll tell you my backstory first.

One day, I was just sitting in my room chilling like any other 18 year old teenage girl would do. I mean I am a somewhat caring girl but also had this cool side, you know? That's what she said. Anyway, I just went to sleep and guess what happened next.

…

I woke up to find myself in a hands of a gigantic brown-haired woman. Of course, I did the thing anyone would do in this kind of situation: Cry my fucking head off! Duh!

But the woman did not look surprised at all. All she did was starting to hum a tune I'm not similar with and trying to calm me down. But I didn't stop till another figure came in the room.

"Venelena honey, you just went into labor. Please don't stress your body out. It's not healthy." Said the man. I stopped my crying and curiously looked at him. He has curly long crimson hair tied into a low ponytail and is wearing an armor like outfit. He… I remember him! Isn't him Rias Gremory father? No that can't be…

"So dear, what should we name this two?" Two? I scanned the entire room till I found another crib with a baby!

"Hmm…" the man walked over to the other baby and carried her into his arms. "This one in my hand… how about Rias? Rias Gremory. That sounds good." Wait! Hold your goddamn horses. Rias?!

"Rias. That sounds nice. Then the one here should me named something similar to make people know their twins… Lias. Lias Gremory. There we go." Said the lady carrying me. So… this is my mother and my name is Lias Gremory while my supposedly twin sister is Rias Gremory from the DxD Universe. Interesting… wait what?! I'm in the DxD Universe?! Panic! Wait. If I'm in the DxD Universe and sister of Rias, does it mean I'm a devil who can have powers? Then I don't give shit about my previous human life cuz Devils rules bitches!

Well time to start my new life! Heck this is gonna be awesome!

**A/N: So yeah. My new story. Remember this is just a prologue. Thanks once again to CrappyWriter222 for the inspiration!**


	2. Being a baby sucks!

**Hey guys! Its fanfic31 here! Yea… I read about the reviews and you guys thought that Lias is a boy. Well actually, she is a girl. Sorry 'bout that guys. Lias Gremory is no doubt a girl so yea… think of her as a girl. Well she is. But honestly speaking, all names are unisex, even the girlish names like Barbie can be a boy name. No doubt about that. Anyways, on with the story!**

Being a baby is no fun at all. Like seriously. NO FUN. I'm just lying there, in the cradle, with your current mind, twiddling my fingers all day. NOT FUN.

But then, there is this one time when Sirzechs came in…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello Otou-san, Okaa-san. I'm back. I came to see my baby sisters." Sirzechs greeted, coming into me and Rias's room._

_I smirked. Though it will look like a goofy smile on a baby's face. I know exactly what to do._

"_Aww… my cute little sister Rias. I'm your elder brother, Sirzechs!" Sirzechs said. Rias, of course, being the stupid one here laughed and chuckled at Sirzechs. _

'_Sis-con' was the only thing I can say about this situation. _

_He seems pretty contented. He's probably hoping for the same thing for me but NOPE._

"_Aww… and my other little sister Lias, I'm Sirzechs." He began hugging me. I stared. I stared at him just for drama. After the awkward silence, I cried. Looking at his fearsome face, its incredibly funny. He don't know what to do! Honestly, its weird that I can cry so easily._

"_Oh Sirzechs, what have you done?" my mother came and carried me._

"_I don't know Okaa-san. Once I hugged her, she stared at me for a few seconds and then cried!"_

"_Why do you think she'll react this way?"_

"_Well… I … don't know."_

"_Maybe she hates you." A feminine voice could be heard coming through the door. Out of curiosity, I stopped crying… temporarily and looked towards the door. It turns out to be a lady dressed in maid clothing with silver hair and grey eyes. Grayfia! Please pinch this crimson-hair Satan's cheek and all my past torture this few weeks are gone!_

_Suddenly, Sirzechs went into depression. I swear. You readers should have seen his face! It's hilarious!_

"_*sob* Lia-tan doesn't like me *sob* Lia-tan…" hey don't call me that sis-con! _

_Grayfia took hold of me from the sobbing Sirzechs and pinched his cheek._

"_It huwrt Grayfia it huwrt!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I was laughing my ass off at Sirzechs's punishment._

_**Flashback ends**_

_**Time skip**_

I just woke up from my baby nap before I heard my mother talked to my father.

"Honey, isn't it great that both our daughters has the inherited powers?" hmm… so I managed to get the Power of Destruction? Awesome.

"Indeed it is Venelana honey. They might have the wonderful talent like Sirzechs!"

"Though I hope that they will act mature in private… unlike Sirzechs…" Ha! That's what you get Sirzechs! Getting acknowledged for being immature by your parents is not a good thing sis-con!

_**Time Skip**_

"Alright, Lias and Rias, its time you learn the basics of acting noble…" Arrg… this is so boring. We are currently 2 years old and our mother wants to teach us about nobility and shit. I turned to see Rias listening attentively. To be expected from a true high-class devil.

"Lias.. Lias… Lias! Listen!" I jolted out of my musing and turned to look at my mother. She is clearly annoyed that I was not listening to her. Well it's her fault that she made this lesson so boring.

"Lias-oneesan, are you okay?" Rias asked. Oh yeah, I'm the older twin sister of Rias, meaning I will be the one inheriting the house, not Rias. I'm not sure is I am supposed to be happy or stressed. Sorry Rias, ruined your original storyline.

"Uhh… yea I'm okay. Can I please go to the toilet for a while, Okaa-san?"

"Sure Lias but not with Grayfia accompanying you." Dammit she saw through my trick of escaping.

"Yes Okaa-sama. I will escort her safely there. Come Lias-sama." I sighed and followed.

While walking, I asked Grayfia. I really wanted to know this in the first place.

"Grayfia?"

"Yes Lias-sama?"

"Umm… I had been wondering, how did you and Onii-san got together?" she chuckled at my question.

"Well Lias-sama, that is something that you are too young to know." What?! Are you kidding me?! I'm fucking 18 years old! Of course I can't tell her that, so I just pouted and she giggled. She do have a soft spot for family aside her strict character.

Soon we reached the bathroom.

"Hurry up. I trust you are able to do this by yourself, right?" Grayfia said.

"Yeah…."

After going out of the bathroom, we went back to the lesson with have. Knocking politely on the door, Grayfia twisted the knob after Okaa-san said 'come in'.

"You are back now. Shall we continue with the lesson?" OH GOD SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! OW! FUCK YOU GOD! OW! FINE I SAY MAOU! HAPPY GOD?! GEEZ!

**I know this chapter is very short. Like very short. Sorry 'bout that. Exams and stuff you know… now on with the bios!**

_**Name: Lias Gremory**_

_**Age: currently 2 years old**_

_**Blood: ex-human but now is a pure-blooded devil**_

_**Family: **_

_**Lord Gremory (Father)**_

_**Venelana Gremory (Mother)**_

_**Sirzechs Gremory/ Sirzechs Lucifer (Brother)**_

_**Grayfia Lucifuge (Sister-in law)**_

_**Rias Gremory (Younger twin sister)**_

_**Powers: **_

_**Power of Destruction (Inherited)**_

_**Illusion magic (Learnt)**_

_**Swords skill (Learnt)**_

_**Defense magic (Learnt)**_

_**Reverse magic(Learnt)**_

_**Hair: Crimson tied into high ponytail with a turquoise band that matches her eyes**_

_**Eyes: Turquoise**_

_**Favorite color: Turquoise**_

**Now is Rias**

_**Name: Rias Gremory**_

_**Age: currently 2 years old**_

_**Family:**_

_**Lord Gremory (Father)**_

_**Venelana Gremory (Mother)**_

_**Sirzechs Gremory/ Sirzechs Lucifer (Brother)**_

_**Grayfia Lucifuge (Sister-in law)**_

_**Lias Gremory (Older twin sister)**_

_**Powers: **_

_**Power of Destruction (Inherited)**_

_**Hair: Crimson with hair down**_

_**Eyes: Turquoise**_

_**Favorite color: Pink**_

**Done!**


End file.
